fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween II (1981)
Halloween II is a 1981 American slasher film directed by Rick Rosenthal in his directorial debut, and written and produced by John Carpenter and Debra Hill. It is the second installment in the Halloween film series and originally served as a direct sequel to Halloween (1978) until it was retconned by Halloween (2018). Storyline Plot While Sheriff Brackett and Dr. Loomis hunt for Michael Myers, a traumatised Laurie is rushed to hospital, and the serial killer is not far behind her. Genre * Horror Motion Picture Rating * 18 (Argentina) * R''' (Australia) * '''16 (Brazil) * K-18 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 18 (Ireland) * 16 (Netherlands) * M/18 (Portugal) * 15 (Sweden) * 18 (UK) * X''' (UK) (original rating) * '''R (USA) Images Halloween II 1981 poster 1.jpg Halloween II 1990 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (1990) Halloween II 2001 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover (2001) Halloween II 2001 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2001) Halloween II 2004 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2004) Halloween II 2011 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2011) Halloween II 2011 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Rick Rosenthal Writing Credits * John Carpenter (written by) and * Debra Hill (written by) Cast * Jamie Lee Curtis - Laurie Strode * Donald Pleasence - Sam Loomis * Charles Cyphers - Leigh Brackett * Jeffrey Kramer - Graham * Lance Guest - Jimmy * Pamela Susan Shoop - Karen * Hunter von Leer - Gary Hunt * Dick Warlock - The Shape / Patrolman 3 * Leo Rossi - Budd * Gloria Gifford - Mrs. Alves * Tawny Moyer - Jill * Ana Alicia - Janet * Ford Rainey - Dr. Mixter * Cliff Emmich - Mr. Garrett * Nancy Stephens - Marion Producers * Barry Bernardi (associate producer) * John Carpenter (producer) * Debra Hill (producer) * Joseph Wolf (executive producer) * Irwin Yablans (executive producer) * Moustapha Akkad (executive producer) (uncredited) * Dino De Laurentiis (executive producer) (uncredited) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * October 30, 1981 (USA) * February 25, 1982 (UK) * March 5, 1982 (Sweden) * April 2, 1982 (Ireland) * April 29, 1982 (Australia) * May 22, 1982 (Japan) * June 16, 1982 (France) * August 5, 1982 (Belgium) * August 19, 1982 (Argentina) * October 1, 1982 (Denmark) * November 11, 1982 (Uruguay) * November 12, 1982 (Finland) * October 6, 1983 (Netherlands) * October 20, 1983 (Mexico) * October 31, 1984 (Brazil) * November 29, 1984 (Portugal) Home Media Release Dates * 1982 (USA) (VHS) * 1982 (USA) (Laserdisc) * August 1, 1990 (UK) (VHS) * 1996 (USA) (VHS re-release) * 1998 (USA) (DVD) * May 1, 2001 (USA) (VHS re-release) * May 1, 2001 (USA) (DVD re-release) * October 4, 2004 (UK) (DVD) * September 13, 2011 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * October 10, 2011 (UK) (DVD re-release) Reception Box office Halloween II (1981) grossed $25.5 million in the USA on a $2.5 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.5 rating on IMDb and a 28% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Dino De Laurentiis Company * Universal Pictures Distributors * Universal Pictures (1981) (USA) (theatrical) * Columbia-EMI-Warner (1982) (UK) (theatrical) * UGC (1982) (France) (theatrical) * MCA Home Video (1982) (USA) (VHS) * MCA Home Video (1982) (USA) (Laserdisc) * Castle Home Video (1990) (UK) (VHS) * GoodTimes Entertainment (1996) (USA) (VHS) * GoodTimes Entertainment (1998) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2001) (USA) (VHS) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2001) (USA) (DVD) * Prism Leisure (2004) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2011) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Scanbox Entertainment (2011) (UK) (DVD) Technical Specs Runtime * 92 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * Jamie Lee Curtis has played Laurie Strode in films released five decades from the 1970s to the 2010s. Halloween (1978), Halloween II (1981), Halloween H20 (1998), Halloween: Resurrection (2002) and Halloween (2018). Connections Follows * Halloween (1978) Followed by * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20 (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween (2018) Category:Films Category:1980s films